magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Which Micro? and Software Review Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated May-June 1982 and cost 85p News News Headlines - 7½ pages (13-15,17,18-22,25) *Sanyo's Lumpy Box: Sanyo MBC 2000 and MBC 3000 - (13) *ICL Gets Personal: ICL Personal Computer - (13) *Child Labour: Accounting packages from Jarman Systems - (13) *Sinclair's Spectrum - (13) *Ink Canon: Bubble Jet printing - (13) *Frisco Show: 7th West Coast Computer Faire report - 1 page (14) *Bad Magic: Mathemagic from International Software Marketing - (15) *Cheap Prestel - (15) *MARS deals - (15) *Gemini's Galaxy 1 - (17) *Hewlett-P do the low end Business - (18) *Bureau Right Out of The Blue - (18) *Fighting Back: Nascom 3 from Lucas Logic - (19) *Apple Net - (19) *System 1 - (20) *Sharing Philips Logic - (20) *Art Work - (20) *Planning a Drunken Weekend?: Caxton Software's Optimiser - 2 pages (21-22) *Commodore tell all... - 1 page (25) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Problems - Hedley Voysey - 2 pages (10-11) How to Buy a Micro - 2½ pages (27-29) : How often have you considered spending money on a computer and then given up in confusion? Hardware Review: Commodore's High-Flying PETs - 3 pages (30-31,33) : Commodore are trying to make a 'toy' into a business tool. Maybe its the software that keeps them airborne. Hardware Review: Sinclair: A Little Bit Touchy - 2 pages (34-35) : The ZX81 has already achieved sales of 250,000 in one year of life. We look at a 'rich' toy. Hardware Review: Acorn's Atomic Fusion - 3 pages (37,39-40) : The Atom looks entirely innocuous in its grey fluted plastic housing, but beneath that flat facade power and versatility have been fused. Hardware Review: Osborne 1 - 3 pages (42-45) : After years of telling others what to do flamboyant Adam Osborne releases 'soft-portability' Hardware Review: Straight Lines From Vector Space - 3 pages (47-49) : We have been pleased with the Vectors and with the software which is better than some mini software. Hardware Review: Auntie's Attractive Features - 3 pages (52-53,55) : Acorn Computers and the BBC have teamed up to produce one of the best micros around. Even at the new price it is good value. Books: The Soul of a New Machine - 1 page (56) Fantasy and Adventure: Part 1 - 3 pages (58-60) : Super Glooper, Halls of Death (Supersoft) - PET and Star Raiders (Atari) - Atari 400/800 featured. Software Review: For Your Files Only? - 3 pages (61,63-64) : Building your own information or database system, whether for political intelligence, business or home fun, has real potential. We look at PFS for Apples. Software Review: Office at Silicon Beach - 2 pages (66-67) : Just as some disbelievers were crying that micro databases were just castles built of sand the Bristol Software Factory proved them wrong. American Report: Personal 'Blues' - 3 pages (71,73-75) : IBM may not have launched its new machine in the UK but Computerland has. Hard Times or just Cheap Print - 3 pages (77-79,81) : Take a look at different print technologies Buyer's Guide - 11 pages (83,85-88,90-91,93-96) Dictionary - 1 page (98) Adverts Games *'Holdco Ltd' - The Naughty One, The Sign of Hadrin, Gold / Pick a Word, Golf, The Secret Codes, The Maze Game - page 24 *'Program Power' - Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Warlords, Munchyman, Chess, Astrobirds, Invader Force, Lunar Lander, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Atom Adventure, Hyperfire - page 70 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 92 Magazines *Sinclair User - page 82 Other Credits Design :Steve Chamberlain Publisher :Simon Teager